Llama naranja del cielo: Bueno para nada Tsuna
by Rokuma
Summary: Segundo capítulo de "Las siete llamas".


**Aquí tenéis el segundo fic de "Las siete llamas". Este me salió peor que el primero, pero creo que lo hice tan tierno como pretendía. **

**Anterior:_ Llama roja de tormente: Comptine d'un autre été: l'après midi - s/10288186/1/Llama-roja-de-tormenta-Comptine-d-un-autre-été-l-après-midi_**

* * *

_-16:08 horas, 12 de mayo de alguna década de 1900-_

"_**Siempre fui el **_«_**bueno para nada Tsuna**_»"

_Hacía apenas un mes que el niño había empezado a estudiar en la escuela primario situada a dos manzanas de su casa. Desde el primer día que se presentó ante sus compañeros con un leoncito de peluche que siempre llevaba consigo, al que le gustaba llamar __**Natsu**__, estos se reían de él._

–_Ho-hola… me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada, encantado… _

_En vez de darle la bienvenida, como sería lo propio, o al menos saludarlo, uno de los niños se levantó de su pupitre y lo señaló con el dedo._

–_¡Mirad, ese niño trae un peluche! ¡Qué crío!_

_Y el aula se inundó de risas y burlas._

_Desde entonces, todos los días fueron un auténtico infierno para el niño del león de peluche._

_Su único amigo era su leoncito Natsu. Siempre le daba los buenos días al levantarse y las buenas noches al acostarse, como si de un ser vivo se tratase. Incluso dormía con él. Le hablaba, le contaba cosas, se reía con él. A su madre, como a cualquier persona, le parecía tierno. Fue su padre quien le regaló el peluche hará unos dos año, cuando fue a Italia en un viaje de negocios._

_En los recreos, Tsuna solía jugar con su juguete en el cajón de arena que había en el patio de la escuela. Él solo. Los demás niños evitaban acercarse al moreno, pensaban que estaba loco, y él nunca hablaba con nadie._

_Llegó un día, un horrible día, en el que tres de los chicos que solían insultarle y, en ocasiones, pegarle, se acercaron a él en un recreo, mientras Tsuna construía castillos de arena para el peluche._

–_¡Tú, Sawada!_

–_¿Ah? ¿Yo? –los tres chicos se encontraban de pie en frente de él, acorralándolo. Intimidándolo._

–_Sí, ¿es que estás sordo? –reían._

_Tsuna bajaba la cabeza, miedoso, intentando ignorarlos y continuar su interesante juego._

–_¿Por qué siempre llevas ese peluche contigo? –dijo uno de los niños, sacándole la lengua._

–_Es mi amigo… –el pobre crío hablaba en un tono casi inaudible, producto del miedo. Temía lo que pudieran hacerle a él o a Natsu, pero no se podía mover._

–_¿Tu amigo? ¡Pero si solo es un muñeco? –los tres chavales reían a la vez. Soltaban fuertes carcajadas desagradables para el oído de Tsuna._

"_**Recuerdo que estaba yo sentado en el cajón de arena, jugando con Natsu. Quería que se fueran. Esos niños no se iban, a pesar de que se lo estaba pidiendo en voz baja. Me daban miedo."**_

_Dos de los niños sujetaron a Tsuna, cada uno de un brazo, y el tercero se agachaba para coger a Natsu._

"_**Y entonces pasó…"**_

_Tsuna pataleaba, gritaba, a sabiendas de que ninguno de sus compañeros iría a ayudarlo._

_Los tres niños se reían, y el que había cogido al león de peluche, en un acto de maldad, agarró con una mano el cuerpo del animal y con la otra la grande cabeza, e hizo fuerza._

_Hasta que se rompió._

_A Tsuna no le parecía oír nada, ni siquiera las sonoras risas de los que lo estaban sujetando. Él ya no forcejeaba, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos rápidamente y sintió como el corazón y el estómago se le cerraban. Lo que restaba de día lo pasó entre llantos y gritos, en un descampado que había casi a las afueras de Namimori. Le habían quitado lo único que tenía, y no entendía por qué._

_Y esa fue la frase con la que encabezó el que sería su diario._

"_**Natsu ha muerto."**_

_Después de eso, el niño siguió sufriendo las intimidaciones diarias por parte de sus compañeros. No quería preocupar a sus padres, por lo que no les dijo nada. Y como excusa para la pérdida de Natsu, les dijo que se le había caído por el váter del lavabo del colegio._

_Conoció, entonces, la sensación de tener tales sujetos delante día tras día. Cada mañana iba al colegio temblando, con el estómago cerrado, con la mente únicamente ocupada en saber si se tenía que preparar para recibir puñetazos o patadas._

_Sin ganas de nada, decidió empezar a escribir un diario. Ya que su único amigo (aunque fuera de peluche) ya no estaba a su lado, tendría que desahogarse de alguna forma, y así lo hizo. Cogió una libreta cualquiera y empezó a escribir su día a día iniciado por la frase desoladora mencionada anteriormente. Le partía el corazón pensar en su peluche, en la pérdida que suponía._

_Todos los días metía su diario en la cartera y aprovechaba ratos de soledad para escribir lo que le había pasado hasta ese momento antes de que se le olvidara. Quería anotarlo todo, analizarlo todo, recordarlo todo. ¿La razón? Pretendía, algún día, hacerse invencible, para devolverles las torturas a todos y cada uno de los matones que lo habían infravalorado. Pero aquel día no sería._

_Ni el siguiente._

_Ni el siguiente._

_Ni el siguiente._

_Pronto había adoptado el mote de "bueno para nada Tsuna". "Tsuninútil" también les gustaba mucho a los de su clase. Era torpe en cada paso que daba. La pérdida de Natsu le producía falta de concentración, tanto en los exámenes como en el resto de las clases. Nunca hacía sus deberes, tampoco aprobaba los controles, no era bueno en las actividades extraescolares y fallaba mucho en los deportes. Era el blanco perfecto para las burlas de sus malvados compañeros._

"_**Hoy me han vuelto a dar en la cara jugando al balón prisionero. Todos se han reído de mí pero, por alguna razón, cada vez me molesta menos. ¿Me estaré acostumbrando?"**_

_Efectivamente, se estaba acostumbrando. _

_Todos y cada uno de los días eran una mera copia del anterior. La única diferencia era que en vez de burlarse ocho personas se burlaban nueve, y cada vez iba aumentando el número._

_Y la tinta iba llenando progresivamente las páginas de aquel diario._

_Un día, después de las clases, Tsuna se encontraba solo en el salón principal. Se disponía a irse a casa después de terminar de escribir las últimas frases de aquel día, pero un grupo numeroso de chicos y alguna chica, que estaría allí para contemplar la posible paliza que se avecinaba, irrumpió en la sala interrumpiendo la tarea del niño._

–_¿Y esto qué es? –dijo uno con la mano derecha metida en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras le arrebataba el cuaderno a Tsuna con la que le quedaba libre._

–_¡No es nada! ¡Dámelo! –el moreno se movía torpemente intentando recuperarlo, en vano._

–_Oh, ¿lo quieres de vuelta? ¡Pues atrápame! –el chico salió corriendo ágilmente entre los pupitres leyendo las palabras del cuaderno en voz alta mientras el resto del grupo lo miraba desde la puerta, riéndose._

_Tsuna lo seguía, rojo de la vergüenza y corriendo torpemente chocándose con el mobiliario escolar._

–"_Hoy Watanabe y un chico de un curso superior me han pegado y me han sacado un diente, ¿vendrá el hada de los dientes a traerme dinero?" ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, qué patético, Sawada!_

_Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir por los ojos del chico al que le había sido arrebatado el diario, mientras el otro arrancaba las páginas después de leerlas._

_La furia corría por sus venas._

_En un momento, Tsuna se tropezó y cayó entre dos sillas con las patas metálicas. El otro chico aprovechó esto para pisarle la cabeza y reírse de él._

–_¡Tsuninútil!_

_En aquel instante, una figura femenina apareció por la puerta con una notable angustia en la cara._

"_**Creí ver un ángel aparecerse ante mí."**_

–_¡Parad! –su voz sonaba dulce, cansada y algo temerosa. Advertía a aquellos chicos de que dejaran a Tsuna en paz– ¡Parad, por favor!_

_Su nombre era Kyôko Sasagawa, de la clase de al lado. Tsuna nunca había entablado conversación con ella pero la conocía de haberla visto alguna que otra vez en los pasillos._

_Los chicos de la puerta se apartaron para dejar pasar a la "salvadora" del niño, quien se acercó al matón que cargaba con el diario._

–_¡Dame eso! –su voz rogaba cordialidad y el chico aceptó, mascullando algo que nadie llegó a escuchar. Por fin se dignó a irse– ¿Estás bien? –con una mano le ofrecía el cuaderno de vuelta al chico y con la otra lo ayudaba a levantarse, sin dejar desaparecer su tierna sonrisa._

–_S-sí… –tanta bondad junta era casi desconocida para él, lo que le causó un leve rubor._

_A partir de entonces, todos y cada uno de los días soñaba con volver a ver la sonrisa de la chica que le animó la existencia._

* * *

_Kyôko estaba guapísima, con el pelo recogido en una trenza fina que le caía por un hombro y el vestido azul celeste que le habían hecho a medida hace unos días, adornado con unos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta los codos. Le arreglaba la corbata a Tsuna._

–_Tsuna-kun… ¿te pasa algo? Pareces distraído._

–_¿Eh? No, no es nada –Tsuna había aprendido a adoptar esa cálida sonrisa que tanto envidiaba de la chica._

_Cuando ella había terminado la labor, posó sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho del hombre y le brindó un pequeño beso en los labios, después se retiró de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Tsuna miró a su alrededor, como si sin aquella mujer la habitación pareciera una jaula. A su derecha había un tocador en cuyo espejo se reflejaba la puerta de roble que había en frente. En el mueble había un bolígrafo junto a una libreta, sobre la que Tsuna había tenido la mano todo este tiempo y no se había percatado de ello. Después de un largo pensar y recordar , decidió coger el bolígrafo y abrir la libreta por la última página, que era la única que estaba en blanco._

_Aquello fue lo último que escribió en el diario._

"_**Hoy hace un año que me casé con Kyôko."**_


End file.
